Electrical terminals to which components, such as the ferrules mentioned above, have been assembled, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,130, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. There is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,901 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,700 a machine for staking electrical pins to a printed circuit board, comprising a two-sided disc cam driven by an electrical motor and having, on either side, cam tracks extending about the axis of rotation of the disc cam and being connected to mechanisms for advancing and retracting a pin inserter, for opening and closing a pair of shear blades, and for opening and closing jaws of the pin inserter. A barrel cam rotatable about the same axis as the disc cam has a cam follower connected to mechanism for operating a feed finger for the purpose of advancing the pins, which are arranged in strip form, towards the inserter and the shear blades. A pin is staked to the board during each full revolution of said cams. U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,103 discloses the use of primary and secondary rotatable barrel cams on a common shaft, for driving a rotary work table. U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,517 relates to a stamping and bending tool assembly in which tooling extending about a central working area is operated by means of a driving ring gear concentric with the work area. There is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,023, a bending or punching machine for the production of shaped parts from wire or strip by means of tools grouped around a central work place, and connected to sliding carriages which are movable towards and away from the work place.